Soravyn Zahir
Profile An unlikely paragon of Law and Order, Soravyn Zahir holds the position of Justiciar of the Imperial Tribunal, placing him as the central source of all laws and regulations that are enforced by the Imperial Council and the Emperor's Blades within the realm of Fastheld. His position as Justiciar also currently places him at the head of the command of the Blades following the Dark Feather Insurrection of 626ATA. His is a distinctive figure, cut from previous service within both the Emperor's Blades as Urban Infantry, and from a few years within the Imperial Horsemen before the first disbandment in 622ATA; an event that precluded his promotion to the role of Justiciar. He can usually be found clad in the trademark Crimson Armor of the Imperial Tribunal, sporting a highly distinguishing Seraphite greatsword known as the Lady's Wing upon his back, dark silver hair cascading from his chiseled features, and the steel-blue gaze of a predator amongst sheep. Though apparently free of the usual shadowy dealings that often accompany the House Zahir name, Soravyn never the less retains all of the cunning and guile that his bloodline usually commands, and has long since earned the nickname of the "Zahir Wolf" as a result of his almost feral instincts, prowling the political arena and the military landscape with the keen eye and ambition of a hunter. One might also note that while the current Emperor is the power behind the Government, Justiciar Soravyn Zahir - in direct and indirect command of the majority of the Blades who accomplished the coup - is, quite literally, the military power behind the Throne. Background After a long and distinguished service to the Emperor Talus Kahar XIV, enforcing the Imperial Law and keeping the People of Fastheld safe on behalf of the Sovereign Kahar, Soravyn was deeply wounded by the news of the Emperor's death following the Dark Pox. Swearing to uphold the Emperor's spirit by maintaining the Imperial Law regardless of the status of the Government in the wake of Talus Kahar's death, the Justiciar continued his work at the Imperial Tribunal as if nothing were amiss in the realm. By his command, the officers of the Tribunal and within the Blades continue to carry out warrants and raids, and the iron grip of Imperial Justice continued to prevail against those who would wish to break the law. Eventually, however, the actions of the Interim Imperial Government, under the guide of the Chancellor Oren Nillu, began to chip away at Soravyn's sense of duty and security, especially following the White Dove Herald situation in the early spring of 626ATA. Incensed by the Chancellor's order for the Emperor's Blades to execute any Noble that had a negative opinion of the Government in relation to the White Dove Herald, and the effect that the conflict between the Government, and the Nobles Houses, was causing throughout the realm - namely, civil war - Soravyn finally decided to take action against an Imperial Council that he felt was contravening Imperial Law, and prevent Fastheld from tearing itself apart. Via tight military channels, Soravyn first told the Blades under his command to disregard the Chancellor's execution directive to avoid causing themselves problems later down the road. Once done, the Justiciar travelled to the West Aegis Garrison to call in an old favour - and an old House Alliance - from Captain Iselore Zahir: Namely, to marshal his forces and alliances to garner support for a new Emperor that would bring about The Reunion of Fastheld, and the Noble Houses. Upon waiting for Iselore's word that the south of Fastheld would mostly be sypathetic to any move that the Lord Justiciar of the Imperial Law made for the good of the realm, Soravyn put a plan into motion that even he found desperate: A bloodless dissolution of the Interim Government, and the ascension of an Emperor that would bind the Empire together once more, keeping the People safe, the Nobles content, and the peace intact. One week before the insurrection was due to take place, Soravyn placed his most trusted and sympathetic officers at key locations around Fastheld Keep. These, in turn, set about the task of quietly building up support from the Blades located within the Palace, and the stage was set. And so, upon the Fourth hour by the Shadow on Idleforge, the 21st day of Greening in the year 626, the Justiciar of the Imperial Tribunal walked into Fastheld Keep alone, and within minutes had the entire Palace locked down and under his command. It was the quickest and cleanest coup that Fastheld had ever seen or known, and one that no one - bar Soravyn Zahir - had expected. Two hours later a new Emperor sat upon the Throne, and a new era in Fastheld's history began. The discontentment in the Noble Houses was swiftly put to rest, and things were back to a provisional state of normality. Or so it seemed... For his own part in the plot, Soravyn Zahir believes - without a doubt - that his actions were in the best interests of the realm. The Justiciar maintains the staunch position that the desperate situation called for a radical solution, and in his heart has no doubt that what he did was anything but good. However, after assuming command of the Emperor's Blades following the mysterious disappearance of the Blademaster Hartnek Lomasa, one has to wonder if all his noble intentions have indeed come to pass, and what deals were made to place Zolor Zahir upon the Imperial Throne. "As for me, well, don't you know? I'm nothing but a lone wolf; misunderstood and labeled to be dangerous." Quotes The problem with Serath is the same one that answers the question as to why I, myself, didn't take the Throne. It was there, in my grasp. You saw it. I'm not an Emperor, Lucius, and neither is Serath. We enjoy our freedom too much. We love the People too much. We're too close to them. We'd be like caged birds, singing the right songs, but never with heart. - The One That Got Away category:Chiaroscuro Characters category:Book of the White Tree category:Kael Firelight Web